


Don't Forget Me

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Established Relationship, Lost Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Some people will do anything to be with the one they love. Kayn is one such person, and like Rakan...he would do anything for Shen.





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @yueongg 's new SG Kayn concept art

Kayn sat alone in his room on the floor. His head rest in his hands...tears rolling down pale cheeks. He’d lost track of the days. The days since they’d attempted to rescue fellow Star Guardian Rakan after he’d fallen to darkness to save Xayah. The days since he’d lost  _ him _ in return.

To Kayn, the trade off hadn’t been worth it at all. He’d lost his lover. The one who he loved deeply. It wasn’t fair to him. Now, like Xayah, he’d been left to pick up the pieces of all he had lost and try to put on a front of being okay. Yet, Kayn couldn’t. How could he pretend he wasn’t broken and dying inside. He wasn’t that strong.

He sniffled, chest heaving as he sobbed. He was so consumed by his loss he didn’t even hear the knock or the door open. It wasn’t till slender arms wrapped around him and pulled him into their comfort that he finally found he wasn’t alone. He cried loudly, body racked by sobs as he let his grief be known. The grief he could never keep held inside. 

Gentle fingers ran through his white hair, the other simply letting him let it all out. They knew how he felt. The loss...the guilt...all of it. They’d experienced it too. They knew how he felt when it came to losing someone close to them. He clung to them like a lifeline, and they let them. They remembered the last time they’d done this for anyone. It had been them and Sarah. They’d only had each other then. Just them...the two of them grieving together. “A-Ahri…,” Kayn whimpered after several long moments. 

“I’m here, Kayn,” she said quietly. “We are all here for you…”

“I miss him...I miss him so much…,” Kayn cried softly.

He’d never let anyone see him like this. Never seen him at his lowest point. Only  _ he _ had, but now here he was crying his eyes out in front of Ahri. Letting her comfort him as she held him, trying to keep him grounded like  _ he _ had. “I know, Kayn,” she said gently. “We will get him back, I promise. No matter what, everything will be okay.”

Kayn felt an anger and pain flare in his belly. She’d told Xayah the same thing when she’d been saved by Rakan and returned to them. Now look at what had happened. He pulled away, pushing her back. Ahri gasped, looking at him in surprise. “Kayn-”

“For what!? What will we have to trade for him, Ahri!?” shouted Kayn. “Another of our friends? You promised Xayah the same thing, and look what happened to him! We had to trade him for Rakan...we had to trade my love to get someone else’s back…”

“Kayn…”

Kayn shook his head, rising to his feet as he cried. “Don’t lie to me, Ahri! Don’t tell me everything will be okay...don’t give me hope.”

Small chirping came from nearby, and Kayn turned through teary eyes to see Rhaast had appeared, the small gray and blue familiar hiding behind the lamp on the nightstand. He took a shaky breath before reaching out and letting the small creature climb into his hand. “It’s okay, Rhaast...I’m not upset with you…” he assured softly, wiping at his tears as he pulled the familiar to his chest. Rhaast chirped again, nuzzling at his hand as if to try to reassure him. 

Ahri sat in silence, watching the two as she contemplated what to do. Kayn was right. What would they have to trade to get him back? She didn’t know. She knew the team couldn’t stand another member being torn away from them. How could they help end this cycle? She took a deep breath before rising. “We will find a way, Kayn...but the team is all here for you...we will get him back…”

Kayn didn’t respond, simply focusing on Rhaast and ignoring her. It was clear he didn’t want her to keep trying to give him something she couldn’t promise without the possibility of losing someone else. She took a deep breath before taking her leave. There was no more she could do for him, and she knew that deep down. All she could do was move forward and look for the man Kayn had lost.

\---

It had been a few hours. Kayn closed his eyes as he pet Rhaast’s head. His mind wandering as he stood in silence in the middle of the empty park. There were only two possible ways to go about this. The first would be as Ahri suggested. The other...he opened his eyes, looking down at Rhaast. The familiar chirped, shifting uncomfortably. Rhaast knew. He knew the idea, and he didn’t like it one bit. It was obvious, but Kayn was set on this now. He could feel it. 

In a single sparkle of light, Kayn was in his Star Guardian clothing. His eyes locked with Rhaast’s. A sad smile on his face. “Well Rhaast...there’s no going back now. We will be back with him soon...no matter what…” Rhaast chirped before Kayn set off, a star shooting up in the sky as he went to find the man they’d left behind.

  
  
  


_ I’m coming, Shen...please don’t forget me... _


End file.
